Droga do tronu
by Zeildoa
Summary: Gdy w królewskim pałacu wybucha rebelia, książę Aladyn zmuszony jest do ucieczki. Razem ze swoim wiernym sługą Hermesem wyrusza w podróż, by pewnego dnia odbić należyty mu tron.


Wstęp

Muszę szczerze przyznać, że napisanie tego opowiadania nie przyszło mi łatwo. Czułam taką blokadę, pewnie spowodowaną długą przerwą od pisania. Każde słowo zapisane w wordzie wydawało mi się sztuczne i zbytnio przesadzone, dlatego nie spodziewajcie się majstersztyku napisanego lekkim piórem. Mogą tu wystąpić niezwykle sztampowe kwestie i drętwe dialogi, ale mam nadzieję, że z czasem ręka już mi się wyrobi i zacznę pisać dosyć przyzwoite teksty. Więc z góry uprzedzam, że pierwsze rozdziały nie będą pierwszej, a nawet drugiej klasy. Jednak pomimo braku umiejętności dobrego pisania bardzo chciałam spisać tę historię, gdyż układała się ona w mojej głowie już od dawna. Mimo, że były to tylko fragmenty, postanowiłam złożyć z nich spójną całość.

To prototyp, może ulec zmianie, lecz mimo to zapraszam.

Rok IX. Mija trzynaście lat od zwycięstwa magów nad Davidem i ortodoksyjnym kościołem. Po wielu stuleciach wojen i uścisków, Alma Torran weszło ww długo oczekiwaną erę pokoju, nad którą pieczę sprawował władca z rodu Abrahamów - Król Salomon. Wraz z królową Shebą zrewolucjonował obecny system, wprowadzając swoje królestwo w czas dostatku i dobrobytu.

Promienie słońca przedarły się do królewskiej komnaty. Niebieskowłosy książę przewrócił się na drugi bok w swoim wielkim łożu. Jego sen przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Niechętnie otworzył oczy.

\- Dzień dobry, książę. Mamy dziś taki piękny dzień, chyba nie chce go wasza wysokość spędzić w łóżku? - powiedziała uprzejmie wchodząca służąca. Za nią powinęły się dwie inne kobiety. Trzymały w rękach misę z wodą wymieszaną z płatkami róż, ręczniki i złote flakony z pachnącymi kosmetykami. Była to pierwsza część porannej kąpieli.

Aladyn przeciągnął się i wywinął z zaplątanej kołdry. Stanął obok łóżka, wyciągając na wprost dłonie, za których mycie od razu zabrały się służki. Była to już dla niego rutyna, od dziecka rozpuszczany, nie mógł nawet sam sięgnąć po ręcznik. Wmawianiu mu, że księciu nie wypada, dlatego we wszystkich czynnościach zawsze ktoś go wyręczał. Jednak mu to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Odpowiadało mu takie wygodne życie, warto zaznaczyć że innego nie znał. Po umyciu rąk, przyszła pora na twarz, a potem na pełną kąpiel w dużej wannie, a raczej mini basenie.

\- Nie wybiera się mój książę na poranne lekcje? - usłyszał głos zza siebie.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie przepadam za nauką szermierki, Hermesie.

Hermes był królewskim służącym i osobistym strażnikiem jedynego dziedzica króla. Był prawie trzy metrowym gepardem o potężnej posturze Świetnie władał bronią białą oraz był niezwykle wykształcony, co rzadko było spotykane u innych gatunków, które przez wiele stuleci uważane były za bezmyślne istoty. Hermes odpowiedzialny był za edukację księcia. Przypilnował by chłopiec miał pojęcie w dziedzinie ekonomii, historii czy filozofii. Nauczył go czytania i pisania, podstaw matematyki oraz fizyki, w której chłopiec wykazywał ponadprzeciętne zdolności. Co jak co, ale umysł miał dość tęgi. W rodzinie Abrahamów rodzili się ludzie nad wyraz inteligentni. Wywodzą się od nich tacy geniusze jak David czy Salomon. Zaś sam Aladyn wykazywał od nich jeszcze większe zdolności, mówiono że przejawiał potencjał większy od samego króla. Oczekiwano, że będzie dobrym władcą.

\- Mój książę, musisz być świadomy, że mały chłopiec wyrośnie kiedyś na mężczyzną, zaś mężczyzna stanie się królem. Szermierka to podstawa w twojej nauce.

\- Nie przepadam za walką. O wiele bardziej wolę lekcję historii. - odparł z entuzjazmem. - Głupie wymachiwanie mieczem nigdy mi się w życiu nie przyda. Żyjemy w spokojnych czasach, zapomniałeś o tym?

\- Pokój jest iluzją, mój książę, a czas przemija. Nie wiadomo jakie czasy nastaną zanim zasiądziesz na tronie, dlatego musisz być wyszkolony we wszelkich dziedzinach walki czy magii. Władca musi być siłą i autorytetem. Nikt nie będzie szanował słabowitego króla.

Aladyn burknął, nadymając policzki. Nie znosił gdy Hermes poruszał tę kwestię.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze królem. - powiedział, wychodząc z wanny, po czym służki nałożyły na niego ręcznik. - Nawet nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek nim zostanę. Mój ojciec bardzo uparcie trzyma się tronu. Pewnie będzie żył przez setki lat, albo dłużej - tak jak David.

Hermes wzdrygnął się na ostatnie słowo.

\- Mój książę, nie powinieneś wymawiać imienia tego człowieka. Kojarzy się ze złymi czasami dla naszego świa-

\- Wiem o tym. - uciął. - Ale David...on już nie żyje. Jego tyrania się skończyła, a to dzięki...no królowi, yhm.

\- Król jest wielkim człowiekiem. To dzięki niemu stworzyliśmy utopię. - odparł, dumnie Hermes.

\- Tak. Jest wielkim człowiekiem, ale... nie najlepszym ojcem. - mruknął pod nosem Aladyn. Od dawna nie dawało mu to spokoju. Wiedział, że może być w stosunku niego trochę niesprawiedliwy. Trudno pogodzić bycie królem, a zarazem ojcem.

\- Doskonale rozumiem waszą wysokość, lecz proszę spróbować go zrozumieć. Król stara się by jego ludowi żyło się jak najlepiej, to jego obowiązek. Dlatego książę może poczuć się trochę odrzucony. Jednak nie powinien-

\- Rozumiem...Chcę się już ubrać. - zwrócił się do służek. Te kiwnęły głowami i udały się za nim w stronę wyjścia, w kierunku jego komnaty gdzie został ubrany w królewskie szaty w kolorze bieli i złota. Na głowie nałożono mu koronę, składającą się z pół-turbanu i złotego półksiężyca, a jego długie, jedwabiste włosy zostały zaplecione ciągnący się za nim warkocz.

\- Czas udać się na śniadanie, jej wysokość królowa już czeka. - powiedziała, jedna ze służących po czym zaprowadziła Aladyna do jadalni.

Gdy oczom Aladyna ukazała się jego matka, wszystkie troski i zmartwienia momentalnie zniknęły z jego serca. Ukochana rodzicielka działała na niego niezwykle kojąco, niczym lekki wietrzyk na wiosennej polanie.

\- Nareszcie jesteś! - zawołała uradowana Sheba. Siedziała przy wielkim stole, z gotowym już śniadaniem, na które składały się apetycznie wyglądające potrawy.

\- Stało się coś? Wydajesz się być w świetnym humorze, matko. - powiedział zdziwiony, powoli podchodząc do swojego miejsca przy stole.

\- Jak mogłabym nie być. - uśmiechnęła się. - W końcu dziś obchodzimy trzynastą rocznicę wyzwolenia Alma Torran. - powiedziała z dumą, sięgając po filiżankę herbaty. - Z tej okazji, jak co roku, ja i król postanowiliśmy urządzić bankiet, dlatego bardzo prosiłabym byś ty również się na niego przygotował.

\- Przygotował? Ale że w jakim sensie? - zapytał, dosiadając się do stołu.

\- Uważam, że jesteś już wystarczająco dojrzały i w końcu powoli przygotowujesz się do objęcia tronu, dlatego pomyślałam, że powinieneś się zaprezentować i wygłosić mowę.

\- M-mowę? O czym ty...To król jest od takich rzeczy albo ty, matko. Przecież ja nigdy nie-

\- Dlatego uważam, że już najwyższy czas. - ucięła. - Dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec nie ma się najlepiej.

Zdrowie króla nie było najlepsze. Z młodego, przystojnego mężczyzny przemienił się w zmęczonego życiem starca. Jego twarz pokryta była zmarszczkami, włosy straciły swój dawny blask, a oczy niwelowały pustką. Po pałacu chodziły plotki o jego zbliżającej się śmierci. Wielu oddanych mu poddanych nie dawało temu jednak wiary. Uporczywie próbowali przekonywać ludność, że ich król wciąż cieszy się doskonałym zdrowiem i nie odstąpi tronu przez wiele najbliższych lat.

\- Matko, nie masz się niczym martwić. Król...on. - zatrzymał się na chwile, zaciskając dłoń na swoje szacie. - Jestem pewny, że tak szybko nas nie opuści. - powiedział, przypominając sobie swoje słowa. Salomon był wielkim magiem. Bez wątpienia najpotężniejszym na świecie. Dzięki swojej mocy, może bez problemu przeciwstawić się starzeniu, chorobom, a nawet śmierci. Dla niego ta kwestia była czymś znikomym i Aladyn dobrze o tym wiedział. Wiele razy próbował wyperswadować swojej matce myśl o śmierci jego ojca. Jednak ona nie słuchała. Zupełnie jakby chciała by zginął. Aladyn nie ukrywał, że był całą tą sytuacją zaskoczony. Nigdy nie mógł obejść się wrażeniu, że jego matka niezwykle kochała króla. Wiele razy słyszał opowieści o przygodach swoich rodziców i o lojalności jaką jego matka darzyła Salomona. Dlaczego więc teraz zachowywała się w ten sposób?

Gdy na niebie zawitał księżyc, wielkie tłumy napełniły główny dwór i wielką salą. Wchodzących króla i królową przywitały głośne wiwaty. Mieszkańcy Alma Torran tłumnie przybyli by wysłuchać swojego władcy i uczcić kolejną rocznicę wyzwolenia ich królestwa.

Głośne wiwaty nie miały końca, dlatego Salomon postanowił wygłosić długo oczekiwaną przemowę. Udał się bliżej swojego ludu. Szedł wolno, opierając się ciężko na złotym berle. Każdy krok przychodził mu z trudem. Sheba, widząc stan swojego męża, szybkim krokiem dogoniła go, by udzielić mu wsparcia. Owinęła rękę wokół jego ramienia, pomagając mu dalej iść. Salomon uśmiechnął się delikatnie do żony, kiwając głową na znak podziękowania.

\- Witajcie, moi kochani – zwrócił się czule go zgromadzonych poddanych. Jego zachrypnięty głos brzęczał mu w uszach. Cały czas zastanawiał się czy da sobie radę. Czy wystarczy mu sił na tę jedną przemowę. - Dzisiaj, radujemy się po raz kolejny, trzynasty już raz... – zaczął, wciąż zastanawiając się co ma powiedzieć. Nie przygotował sobie żadnych notatek. Nie miał siły na długie rozmyślanie. W tej chwili polegał tylko i wyłącznie na sobie.

Zgromadzony na placu lud wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. Czy to na pewno był ich król? Co się stało z tym charyzmatycznym rewolucjonistą, który ich ocalił? Czyżby plotki chodzące po królewskim dworze okazały się być prawdziwe, a król naprawdę szykuje się na łoże śmierci? Jego wygląd i zachowanie, niestety na to wskazywało. Nie wyglądał na swoje trzydzieści lat, lecz na sześćdziesiąt. Jego głos był cichy i zachrypnięty, a twarz szara i pomarszczona. Jedynie uśmiech pozostał ten sam. Tak samo ciepły i czuły jak dawniej.

Sheba z bólem spojrzała na swojego męża. Chciało jej się płakać. W tej chwili ogóle nie przypominał dorosłego mężczyzny, a raczej nieporadne dziecko gubiące się w całej tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Chciała coś zrobić, powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafiła. Zupełnie jakby język splątał się jej w duży supeł, niemożliwy do rozwiązania.

Nie wiedząc co robić, spojrzała wymownie na stojącą za nią Arbę, mając na myśli od dawna oczekiwanego Aladyna. Zaś ta oddała jej nerwowe spojrzenie.

\- Spóźnia się, nie wierzę. - westchnęła pod nosem.

\- Chyba nadal się przygotowuje. - stojący obok Ugo próbował ostudzić sytuację. - W końcu nie codziennie wygłasza się mowę.

\- Może powinnam do niego zajrzeć? - zapytała, coraz bardziej zdając sobie sprawę z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.

\- Wiem, że czasem po nim tego nie widać, ale Aladyn to odpowiedzialny chłopak. Na pewno zaraz się zjawi. - próbował ją uspokoić. Sam żywił taką nadzieję.

\- Obyś miał rację…

W królewskiej komnacie słychać było tylko głośne lamenty i tupot stóp, nerwowo stąpających po pokoju.

\- Nie dam rady, nawet nie wiem co mam powiedzieć! - Aladyn potargał się za włosy. Był właśnie w najgorszej, możliwej sytuacji. Kręcił się nerwowo po pokoju.

\- Mój książę, myślałem, że otrzymałeś dość czasu by przygotować mowę. - powiedział, zatroskany Hermes.

\- Byłem zbyt zajęty zamartwianiem się! Niby dlaczego miałbym to robić sam!? Przecież są ludzie od takich rzeczy!

\- Wasza wysokość, to co chcesz powiedzieć, powinno wypłynąć z twojego serca. Kto bardziej wie co ma do powiedzenia twoja dusza, niż ty sam.

\- Hermes, nie znoszę kiedy mówisz w ten sposób. - prychnął, wyraźnie zirytowany całą tą sytuacją.

\- Wasza wysokość wybaczy, ale pora już ubrać się na ceremonię. - wtrąciła jedna ze służek.

\- Hę?! Już tak późno? - krzyknął przerażony, pośpiesznie zakładając na siebie szatę, nawet nie korzystając z pomocy służących. Z impetem wybiegł z komnaty, przeklinając w duchu swojego pecha.


End file.
